Lost with the Zombies
by SoleFaith
Summary: This is about a girl and her baby sister who get mixed up in the zombie Apocalypse. They are soon to find out being in a group isn't as great as it is perked up to be.
1. Chapter 1: Snow

Walking makes my legs hurt, I fall and feel the cold snow brush against my check. The wind is harder than ever and I turn to see if my friend is still following me. She is. She follows in the car were my baby sister begins to cry. I imagine how it would be if I were in the car with them, with my sister. I trip, and continue leading the way. I point to the left were I can barely see the road and then I stop again to see that the car is almost 400 yards away. I am so confused. My friend can be so stupid sometimes and I can't wait to walk all the way back through the snow to point her in the right direction. I laugh at my obvious sarcasm and try to make my way back to the car. When I finally can see it up close I begin to freak out. I have never dealt with an actual walker, it has always been my friend or my dad. I watched what they did though and since my dad was gone I knew I had to take responsibility. I tried to pull out my weapon to put the walker to peace but it didn't slip out of its pouch. My hands were frozen and my thoughts were running wild. That's when it happened, out from behind the bushes a man with a crossbow shot the walker. It fell just like it had in the so many zombie films I had watched before this whole thing started all those months ago.

I pick up my bag and run to the car were my baby sister is still, not whining and looking through the glass at the man who had saved her. Then I looked into the driver's seat and saw my friend. She was bite. My eyes widened. I had never had to deal with anything like this before and my friend looked over at me pale. "Remember the code." she said with a soft voice. And I did. I remembered what we promised each other the day everything started. I remembered what she made me promise I would do, no matter what happened. "Please Cassie." she chocked out. I pulled her out of the car and let her rest for a minute. "Live." she whispered and at that moment I did what I promised her I would do. I put her to rest so she wouldn't turn, so she wouldn't become one of them.

Then without thinking I got up and wrapped her in a blanket that had been in the back of the car and set down her body in the back seat. She finally seemed at peace. The I remembered something. The man, he was still out there. I picked up my friends weapon and held it out at the man. "Thank you." I said in a squeaky voice and gave him the weapon. He didn't take it. He looked looked past my glowing eyes at the baby in the passenger's seat. He seemed to soften. My sister giggled and tried to stand up but she was only a baby and was strapped into her car seat good. "Are you alone" he said in a deep redneck type of voice. I sensed warmth and safety in his voice and decided that I could respond. "No" He looked confused. I gestured at my sister and he realized what I meant. "I mean do you even know how to drive." he seemed to question with doubt in his voice. "No" I respond and look down at my feet. "My friend did." I say confident. "But she is gone."

"I have a group a mile away from the town of Wood Bury." he said "Would you like to come join us" I was annoyed. I could handle on my own and I didn't need help even from a big group of survivor's. But, I had to agree, my sister right now is more important than my ego. "You have a car?" I ask only because mine is almost out of gas. I picked up my sister and followed the man in the other direction. Then I saw headlights. "Daryl?" a boy my age asks from the car up ahead. "Who are they?" the boy asks in a hard voice. "Carl." Daryl says. "We have to go back home." I sat down next to the boy in the back seat named Carl. Carl looked down on my lap were my baby sister Tasha began to whine. He didn't seem to want to look at me and I knew why. I was intruding in his life, in his group. We finally stopped inside the gates of the largest prison I had ever seen. I was finally part of a group.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Prison

I didn't know why I decided to come. Everything happened so fast that I seemed to forget what seemed to happen slowly. My friend's death and baby sister who watched it happen. I was glad to be part of a group after all that happened to me alone but something struck me as odd as I thought this. I don't even know these people and I trusted my life and my sister's in their hands. My thoughts captivated me and I stayed in the car even after Carl and the man who I think is named Daryl left. I stayed in that seat in the back of the car for so long that I didn't keep count. Then I heard my sister crying. I looked down at her still resting in my arms and maybe she woke from a nap and she was grumpy and upset. I reached to the side of the car and rested my hands on the valve that will release the car door and let us out. My fingers curled over the handle and I felt good, powerful. I pulled on the handle and the door didn't open. My head began to throb as if I was claustrophobic. I take a deep breath and reached over to my bag, which was gone and my breathing became heavier.

I take a deep breath and waited and after two minutes my sister stopped crying. Then I became scared, more scared than any other kid my age even thought they could be and I was relieved to see two people walking out of the prison. I was even more relived to recognize one of the faces as the person I had met earlier. The man I recognized from earlier opened the car door to let me out. When I stood he gave a pleading look to the other man who didn't seem to notice. I could tell what he was thinking though. I felt inclined to let me stay because I had a baby with me.

Inside the prison it wasn't at all what I had expected, if I was expecting something. It was cool and collected and everyone seemed happy and nice. I didn't go to meet them though because I was lead to another side of the room and placed behind the bars. "Excuse me?" I said and the man I didn't recognize looked over. "Can I not be locked behind here?" He looked over steady eyes cold. "You might not be staying" he said in a deep voice. "Don't expect us to trust you right away." I was completely shocked. What was not to trust about me I was young and weak and had a baby of all things with me. What was I going to ditch the baby and loot their camp? I don't say that though because it might come of differently then I meant it. I waited and waited and then began to look around. I saw my bag in the corner of the room untouched and I was thankful. I opened it up while listening in on the people below me talk. I take out the bottle and began to feed my sister who whined never the less.

Then as I was about to lie down and sleep I heard my sister crying again. I looked up at her a little annoyed and realized that she was sound asleep. I looked at her and decided that it was impossible that she could have been the one crying, though the cry sounded just like hers. I got up my legs feeling weak and tried to crane my neck around to see what was happening outside the cell and my eyes widened in shock, it's a small world I guess. What I saw was a baby and it looked much older than my sister. I felt as if I was going to blow. The way I felt claustrophobic in the car just got one hundred times worse. I slid under the cell's bed and held my head. Everything seemed so much worse than it really was and that's saying something in the apocalypse. Reluctantly I fell asleep underneath the cells bunk, my sister asleep to.


	3. Chapter 3: Brother's Betrayal

At first when I woke, I didn't know were I was. I thought I may have been in a dream, were I was trapped in a narrow metal box under the earth. I looked up and remembered I had slept under the bunk. I slide out and looked at my baby sister who slept above me. She still slept and it made my muscles calm down. I began to shift through my bag to find the formula I had packed after my mother died. Half was gone. Now I really knew there was another baby because nobody would loot baby formula. I still had some left though and it was reliving. I sat on the bunk and sifted through my thoughts for a little while. The number one thought on my head was clear. They were defiantly more afraid of me then I was of them. It made me laugh a little at the thought. After all they seemed nice enough when I first meet them and they still seemed nice now. My sister woke up and startled me. I quickly gave her the formula before she could cry so not to draw to much attention to myself. It worked, my sister began to fiddle with the blanket and I sighed. That's when I remembered something.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew I had another group. Not this one and not the fake one that I used to have with my friend and mom before they died. But, the one were my dad and brother was. Somewhere near the middle school I used to go to. I thought it was weird at first that they never invited me and my mother to join, but they must have had their reasons not to. At least, I hope they did. When my mother got back into the car, after screaming her lungs out at my father who said that we weren't coming with them my brother turned to me and whispered something into my ear. He gave me directions, to where my father and he were going to go. I tried not to listen but he said them to loud and I remember. I looked out of the cell knowing they didn't trust me and looked for someone to tell this to. I saw the boy from the car looking at me from the bottom of the cell block. I looked away for a second and looked back and he was gone. I looked to the right and saw him again staring at the wall. "Excuse me?" I called quietly across the cells. "Can I tell you something" He didn't look at me but I could tell he was listening.

I started to tell him about what I was thinking and how I didn't need to stay here any longer because I had a place to go. I told him I had another group and startled he turned around as if that was the only thing he heard. I started for a few seconds then walked down the stairs as if I never talked to him at all, as if I was never there. I tried to see what he went to do but I couldn't so I made my best guess. He probably went to tell everyone else I had a group and they could be out there right now trying to find me. Telling him was the worst mistake ever. If they were going to let me stay before they defiantly weren't going to let me stay now. I closed my eyes thinking and my sister began crying again. I turned around in complete aggravation which made my eyes feel as black as coals. I didn't feel bad though because she cried whenever I had to think, and this time she probably did attract attention. Great. I swallowed hard and changed her as fast as I could.

Right when I was done two of the people already came back, most likely they were here to kick me out and at this point I didn't care. I recognized one of them from earlier. It wasn't the one from the car but it was the other person he was with. The one I didn't recognize had white hair and only one of his legs which got me a little more scared of them then I was a couple minutes ago. "You have a group?" the younger one said sounding normal but I could tell he was more than a little upset. "Yea." I said "and" They both looked at me in a weird way as if I was talking a little too upfront so I decided to act different. "Yea there a mile out from that old middle school...I think I never got to see any of them I just know they're there." I said in a voice that could have come out of the mouth of a little kid. "If you never seen them how do you know where they are." he said in a less nice voice than before. "I'm not a spy" I replied loudly. "And I don't see how that is your business. The reason I know they're there is because my brother told me before him and my dad ditched me my pregnant mom, and my dead friend who is probably still in the back of the car I left in the middle of no were."

They looked at me and then left without another word. I know what they thought. They thought that I was being hunted by my old group and then the prison would be plagued by the apocalypses war. Well, if that's what they thought they were wrong. They were dead wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Wood Bury

I wait, and wait, and wait, and finally someone comes to the bar door after the incident that happened yesterday when I yelled at them. This time I don't recognize the person at all. "Hi, I'm Beth" says the person at the door. So her names Beth. It's so hard to keep track of names when no one will ever tell you what their name is. "Hi" I say quickly. She looks at me and then over at the baby on the bunk. "We have a baby too" she says. "Her name's Judith. I'm sure they'll be good friends." I smile. She just stands there standing, staring at the baby, and smiling. "Why are you here?" I blurt out without thinking and realize I sound a little mean. She looks confused and then her eyes light up. "Oh yea!" she says nicely. "I'm supposed to let you know that you can come out whenever you want." I roll my eyes as she unlocks the cell. She doesn't seem too bright. I laugh in my head. Not too bright at all. I decide to wait a little before coming out. After all I don't want to act to compulsive.

Then finally after my sister falls asleep I walk down to see the rest of them. They are all nice but they day goes by a little too fast and I decide to go back to the cell to sleep. When I wake I hear screaming at the bottom of the cell block. I quickly run down to see what's going on and realize what happened. Some of the walkers were running around in the prison. I close my eyes as if it's a dream and I run to the bottom of the block. The walkers are getting killed and it makes me want to help, so I do. When there all gone I sigh and then hear crying. Crying that doesn't ask for a dipper change or for a warm bottle. Crying that seems like a scream in terror. I run up the stairs and see my baby sister being eaten by a rotten, no good, lowlife walker. I freeze, my eyes glassy and swollen with tears and I smash my weapon into the walkers head and it falls to the ground. I look up to see my sister eyes open, but mind gone. Life gone. I smash the walker harder and harder and then I begin to cry so loud that some people gather behind me.

I don't look to see who they are, or to match names to faces I just cry till I don't have any tears left. I look at my sister who is so tiny and frail but is so eaten and gone and then I start smashing the walker's head harder and harder till someone has to pull me out of the room. "No!" I yell at them but the cell leaves my vision and so does my sister. I wish I could see her again but I can't. Something inside of me hardens. When I'm alone my mind races. I can't stay; I can't stay in the place my sister died. But, I can't leave. Can I? I think for a moment. Yes, I can leave. I pick up my bag and look around. Everyone is sleeping. The night before someone would be awake but everyone must have fallen asleep while thinking. I walk down the steps slowly and grab my bag, shoving some of their bread and cheese into it. It's not much but I'll find more. I grab a gun and a box of bullets, which will not go unnoticed and run as fast as I can and don't stop.

I'm out of the prison and on the streets and I don't stop running. I'm in the woods shooting any walker that comes my way and I don't stop running. My shots didn't go unheard. Walkers surround me and I realize that my running away was like a suicide mission. I close my ears and wait for death. It doesn't come. I look up and the walkers are gone. I slowly turn around to look who, or what, had just saved me. But, it's neither a who nor a what. It's a wall behind it flickering lights of a town. On top of the wall are four people with guns pointed. When I look closer I realize the guns are pointed at me. I put my hands up but don't drop my gun, just in case. Then I see a here the wall begin to move open and I realize that all groups might not be as nice as the one I had met before running. I can't run because the guns might go off so I stand in place stiff.


	5. Chapter 5: Inside the Walls

_**Note: This chapter takes place during and after Glen and Maggie's interrogation scene.**_

* * *

My body aches as I turn to see the light from the town blind my eyes. Even at the prison there wasn't this much light. Two people walk out from the gates. One person is a woman and one is a man. The guns start to lower as the two people walk out of the town. I blink as the lady starts to run over to me. The man rolls his eyes annoyed. I step back. "Are you ok." the woman says almost on instinct. "Stay away from me." I say and hold the gun to her head. She finally steps back. "My name's Andrea, you can trust me." she says flatly thinking I might shoot her. "I don't care, leave me alone." I yell and begin to run in the direction of the road again. Andrea seemed to have a sympathetic look, but the other people didn't. When I was half way away from the town I turned back around to see the guns rose up high again. I blinked. They wouldn't shoot a little girl. Andrea inched closer and I pointed the gun at her ready to fire if she toke one more step. A walker came up behind me and I slammed it in the head with the back of my gun.

"Stay away from me." I say sounding more scared then I want to. "I am not afraid to shoot you **_both_******right now." Andrea looks over at the man who isn't even bothering to look at me and then she turns back around. She takes a step back and I lower the gun. Another walker comes up behind me and I kill that one too. "I'm sorry." I whisper "I have to go back home." Right when I say the word 'home' they both look at me surprised. "You have a camp?" Andrea says eyes wide. I try not to look over at the man who has his beady eyes staring at me. "We can drive you back." Andrea tries to reason. Her eyes are wider now and it scares me. She tries to take a step closer but I raise the gun to her head again. "I don't trust you." I snarl. But, really I have no right to be telling anyone were my group is because I was never a real part of them.

Before I can walk away I see the sun about to rise and my eyes begin to hurt. I feel dazed and I start seeing spots in my vision. I can't remember the last time I ate anything, because I never ate what they gave me at the prison I was too busy taking care of my sister. I cringe at the word sister. Then the spots getting larger and I fell my head it the ground my gun falling out of my hand onto the pavement.

My eyes open adjusting to the light and I look to my left. I groan. That Andrea lady was sitting there staring at me. "You're awake!" she says surprised. I don't respond. "Were I?" I ask after two minutes. I look around; it doesn't look like a hospital. It looks like an apartment complex. "Safe." she says. I give her a look. "I was safe before" I snarl. She looks down at the palms of her hands. On the other side of the bed I was lying in was a bowl of soup. I quickly eat the whole bowl and then try to stand up. Andrea looks up. "Where did you put my gun?" I say eyes flashing like flames. "Somewhere safe." she says quietly. "We are not safe! I yell at her. "I want my gun and I want my bullets and most of all I want my bag!" she stares. "I don't have it." she says confident. "Can I ask you a few questions?" she tries to reason.

"Not until I have my bag back." I glare at her. "I want my gun and my bag and my bullets. If I don't get them back I won't tell you anything." She looks at me sort of shocked. "I'll give it back after you tell me how long you've been alone." she starts. I figure I can answer this question because she can't use it against me. "One day." I say narrowing my eyes at her. She leaves the room and I sit for a couple hours waiting for something to happen. The sun begins to set and I take in the last breath of fresh air before dark. I close my eyes and begin to hear gun shots and screaming. I try to open the door to my room to escape but it's locked. Since I'm on the bottom floor I break the window and jump out. I see people running around and shooting at each other and then I see the man who was with Andrea when they found me. I look in his back pocket and see my gun. I pull it out and he turns around and snarls. He tries to grab the gun from me but I shoot at his foot and miss.

He glares and shoots me in the leg. I drop to the ground holding my leg and he glares. "Stay!" he says and grabs my gun. I don't see the other lady and the pain in my legs begin to rush up my spine. I try to stand up but fall back down. I try again and begin to limp twords the people shooting at the town. I don't know why but I reason that if this town is as evil as I think then the people shooting at the town must be nice. When I reach the end of the town I slide out and hide behind a loading truck bracing my leg and crying. I turn around quickly to see the people from the prison talking they don't see me but they hear the crying. I try to back up but they suddenly see me. But, they don't look at me. They look at my leg.


	6. Chapter 6: Dumb Idea

As their eyes shift from my leg to my face, I realize with they might think. "It's not a bite." I whimper. Rick seems thankful but doesn't show it. "It's a gunshot." I look at the faces. I recognize all but one face; I don't recognize the lady with the giant sword. "I promise it's not a bite." They don't look at me for long but go back into deep conversation. Then Rick who seems to be thinking turns to me. "Why were you in that town?" he says suddenly sounding serious. He glares. I can't think of anything to say. I couldn't think of any way to prove I wasn't part of things. I held my leg again and bit my lip. He looked more serious than before. "Why?" he repeated. I had to say something but I couldn't think of anything that would sound real, even the truth. So I lied. "I...I saw a car passing by the prison and I followed it down to where we are right now, this town. I hadn't eaten in a few days and passed out. When I woke this weird blond lady named Andrea started shoving questions down my throat. I didn't answer any, of course." I say as quickly as possible. At least, some of it was true. Rick didn't seem to believe me which in a weird way made me feel better that he didn't believe my lie. Soon the lady with the sword helped me up. I didn't thank her. I still hated these people for continuing to live were my sister died.

The lady with the sword started walking with me back to the car, wherever they left it. The rest of them went back into the town to do something that they wouldn't tell me about. "We need to go back" I flashed my eyes at the lady as I said this. "We can't." she said plain. "I left my gun and my bag at that town. I **_need_** to get it back." I turned around and began to walk back. After only two steps her sword flung in front of me blocking my path. "They don't trust me and it seems like they don't trust you either. If I let you go back I won't have any chance of ever having them gain my trust." she mumbled loud enough to hear. "Don't worry I'll be back before they even notice." I pleaded. She stopped considering it for a moment. "You won't make it in time with your leg in the condition it's in. I won't let you go back." she glared and I pushed the sword away. "You can't stop me." I snarl at her. She walks up to me eyes fixed on mine. 'Where's your gun?" she asks kindly but sarcastic. I decide to respond with the truth. I gulp. "It's in his back pocket." She laughs and keeps walking twords the car.

"I don't need you." I mumble and start limping in the opposite direction she walks in. She doesn't try to stop me. "I'll be back." I call and she doesn't even turn around to look. It seems to take ten minutes to get back to that dang town but in reality it probably only toke five minutes. Once I'm back I slip into the gate. No one guards it from walkers but I don't know why. I quietly limp around the streets and don't see anyone. I laugh at the thought of them having a curfew. Soon I see the man who runs the place pacing over in an extremely grassy area. I shift my body behind a brick wall. What do I do now? I look close at the man who now has a white cloth over his eye. It couldn't be a bullet because he would have died. Someone must have stabbed him. I can't think of how to sneak up on him. I only have one way, which might not even work. I hope that he won't see me if I sneak up from the side of his head were the eye patch is. It is a crazy idea but I go for it. My feet seem to act silent against the pavement and I am finally behind him. I sigh with relief. He turns around fast and I scream at myself in my head for sighing.

But, in reality I'm silent. He grabs me by my shirt and I finally let sound out of my throat which only turns out to be a gasp for air. "Brat." he mumbles and drags me into a metal-like building. He slams me into a chair. "Where is your camp?!" he screams. I whimper and his eyes become red. "Where are you located!?" I can't tell him were the prison is so I reveal my brother's location. He kicks the wall and leaves.

* * *

_**Hope you liked chapter six, stay tuned there is more where that came from! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Governor's Proposition

_**Hey Guys! I'm So So Sorry For Such A Late Chapter. I was so busy. I Hope You Enjoy Chapter Seven! :D**_

* * *

I sit lonely for a bit unable to unlock the door that seems to trap me inside this metal prison. I try to laugh, thinking I would rather be in a jail right now but can't. I hear the door knob turn and my muscles tense. The door opens and there he is...the dumb ass who locked me here. "Yo!" I yell and laugh at my dumbness. "Unlock the door now." He smirks. "I was going to throw you in a pit of biter." he says. My mouth drops open. "But, you seem smart. You can go back to the prison." My eyes gleam and then drop at the mention of a prison. How could he have known were my friends are. Well, some of them were friends, I think. Before I can ask how he knew about the prison he starts talking again. "On one condition." his eyes seem deep now, like tunnels of brown leading to no were. My heart begins to pound. I need him to tell me what I need to do. "You have to come back, with all the information about the prison and their group." he says and I can finally let some air out. That's easy. I just won't come back. "Also" he starts and I stiffen up. "If you tell them, or don't come back in a week I'll tell them about this, and how you betrayed them, then...I'll finish you all off." My eyes strain and he pulls me out of the room.

The gates to the town open and he throws me out them. "Remember, one week." he glares. My body feels finally free and I feel better. I run with the air hitting my face. It feels like heaven. I see a walker and I rest my hand on my pocket, my empty pocket. Drat. I never got my gun back. I tell myself to keep running and my body listens almost pulling me down the streets against my will. A few lone walkers follow but they aren't a threat. I finally reach the prison, keeping one eye on the un-dead behind me. There are more now, much more. I try climbing the fence, but it won't budge. My life flashes inside my head and I am finally ready to die. I close my eyes and whisper. "Goodbye." I say. A few gunshots go off. I jump startled. I turn to see the boy from the prison gun pointed. My checks turn red and I feel embarrassed. The sun begins to set and he opens the gate to the prison. "Stay." he says firmly and then runs in the other direction.

I'm glad to be safe, but something about the way he said stay made me nervous. I stand waiting and feel my arms. Goosebumps rise all the way to the bottom. I'm cold, but I don't feel it. I'm too used to being cold to care, but now I wish I had a jacket. I see the boy tip his cowboy hat and walk back into the prison. Then, I see Rick walking out. Great, just what I need. He walks slowly but once I see him his eyes gleam with hope. "Where were you. "He said I smile a little and give him a reassuring look. "How can we trust you when you keep running off?" I wish I could tell him about the man in that town but Im afraid. "I...I" I start and hope he'll interrupt but he doesn't. He seems to wait almost patiently for me to finish. "I needed to get my gun." I finally say, which is half true. "I took so long because of stuff, things." Rick raises an eyebrow at that last part and I'm tempted to smile. "Can I come back in?" I ask slowly. Rick looks to the road and then back at me. "Ok, but we can't trust you as much anymore and you can't stay long." I look at the dark sky and reluctantly agree. He walks far in front of me back to the prison and I turn to see headlights behind a tree. It's the truck from the town.

He's Watching Me.

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but dramatic hugh? Stay tuned! :3**_


	8. Chapter 8: Return to the Prison

_**I am so sorry for not updating. I haven't been on in a long while and I posted a new story, but I will start to update regularly if you guys are still there. Thanks and enjoy. ~SF**_

* * *

The prison is silent. I can only make out hushed voices. People changed after the incident at Wood Bury. It was clear now. I walked past the cell I was once alone in. The cell I was alone in with my sister. I begin to feel sick. My mind races and I shut her from my thoughts. Beth comes up from behind me. "What where you doing in Wood Bury?" I felt shocked. I couldn't believe that she thought I had something to do with the Governor. I frown and picture the headlights from the truck I saw. I can't tell her.

"I saw a car passing the prison." I retort thoughtfully. Her eyes burned holes in my lie and I consider pretending not to hear her talking. I could pretend that she was nothing more than a speck in my imagination. But, I don't.

"We all know that that's a lie." Beth says blushing. I knew she was shy but she seemed way too shy to be the one to confront me about this.

"If I tell you something." I start. But I don't finish, I can't tell her. She'll tell the others and get them killed. A thought dawns to my mind shielding me from Beth's accusations. I gave away the location of my brother's camp and the Governor already knew about the prison. I was a rat and I still am. "Never mind." I sigh and push past her. Beth begins to follow me but I'm too fast. I need some fresh air. The walk out of the prison is long. It seems to take me ten minutes before I finally am at the last door that leads outside. The boy, Carl, stops me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going." he huffs and I stare at him like a wild animal.

"Am I not allowed to get some air?" I snarl. He looks annoyed. "Not after what happened yesterday you aren't. My dad says not to let anyone go outside without a good reason." Carl says looking down towards his feet.

"Well your dad ain't no God." I mutter before walking back to my cell. Carl rolls his eyes before letting Glen and Maggie out of the prison. I turn startled and full of rage. "What about them!" I growl walking up to him. His eyes drown me with dread and I feel a little guilty for yelling. He doesn't answer and I blush deciding not to make it any more embarrassing. As I walk I can only think about the Governor. He told me to betray my friends or I would get hurt and they would do. My feet begin to fill with sudden pain and I flop onto the cell bed. Everyone has died around me. What is there left to live for. My mom died giving birth to my sister, my friend died being eaten by one of those things, and my sister died in the same way. My brother is at his camp and I betrayed him. He is going to die too. My dad is with him. He deserves to die. My eyes become wet and glassy and I begin to cry silently. I love water and will die by drowning in my own tears. I hear a knock at the wall on the other side of the cell and jump up wiping my face.

"What do you want?!" I croak depressed. I haven't become steel. I need to learn how before I destroy my reputation. It is Rick he looks older and tougher.

"I need you to tell us the truth or we are going to make you leave. We can't trust you right now and our only option his to kick you out." he seems soft yet angry out of his mind at the same time. "Now tell us." he glares releasing any softness I had once preserved to be inside of him.

"I can't." I fidget with my hair twirling it on my finger. "He'll kill you and he'll kill me." my words ring in Rick's head as he steps back seemingly understanding what I had told him. I don't need to tell him who because he already knows.

"When did you make this _deal_?" he groans looking towards the red mark on my neck from where the Governor had tugged at my shirt. I can't lie any more the truth was already pouring out of my mouth.

"When you invaded Wood Bury yesterday, I went back to get my gun and he grabbed me and asked me where your camp was." I started already and couldn't stop. "But I wouldn't tell him and I ended up giving up the location of where I thought my brother was. But he already knew I was with you guys." my words become faster and my breathing becomes heavier it feels nice to finally get everything out of my system. "So he told me to spy on you and be back to Wood Bury in a week." As I finish I let my breath out and it cools of my mind. He stares back completely dumb struck from what I had just told him

As he leaves I remember what the Governor had told me. He was going to kill us all.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Stay Tuned! :D**_


End file.
